1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low temperature coefficient Bandgap reference circuit and the designing methods thereof, and more particularly to circuits and methods for obtaining a stable reference voltage by temperature compensation correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bandgap reference circuits are widely used in various circuit design fields for providing stable reference voltages. A bandgap reference circuit may be part of a larger integrated circuit (IC) for providing stable reference voltages to the other circuits in the IC. Therefore, the bandgap reference circuit must be insensitive to temperature and voltage variations.
However, it is actually hard for the reference voltage output by the bandgap reference circuit to remain completely unchanged as temperature varies. Therefore, circuits and methods for obtaining a stable reference voltage by temperature compensation correction are required.